Sticks and String
by Just An Inkling
Summary: Everyone needs a hobby. Even Artemis. Oneshot fest, ongoing project. Updated at random.
1. Chapter 1

So, I have this ridiculous headcanon where Artemis knits. I don't know why, except that I knit, and I find it immensely relaxing, and I've always got the impression that she has some kind of anger/stress management that doesn't pertain to her hero career. She needs it, with the people she knows.

This is going to be just a loosely connected series of oneshots about Artemis's supposed knitting habit, and how it relates to the team. They're in chronological order, but there is no set passage of time between them-it could be days, weeks, months, unless I specify otherwise.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own sticks and strings.

* * *

><p><em>Sticks and Strings<em>

Artemis was too protective of her backpack.

Wally, curious to a fault as he was, could never simply take the "I don't want you screwing with my homework" excuse at face value. No, there had to be something more.

He wondered what could be so valuable-or dangerous-that she had to keep it locked in her backpack locked in her room until she went home. Was it money? Stolen jewels? Drugs? Embarrassing snapshots of the team-or worse, half-disguised snapshots that revealed their secret identities? Wally_ had_to know.

"Psst. Robin."

The Boy Wonder looked up from his homework and raised an eyebrow over his sunglasses. "Any particular reason you're hiding behind the island, KF," he said at normal volume, his lips taking on a slightly patronizing smirk.

"Keep it down! The she-witch will hear you."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "For the love of God, Wally, she's not a _witch_, she's your teammate. That's pushing boundaries right there, even for me."

Wally crawled out from behind the island, crouching his way to the kitchen table. "I need your help."

"With what, dare I ask."

"Getting into Artemis's room."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "KF, we weren't going to pull that-"

"Shh," he exploded, slapping a hand over his friend's mouth. "I just need to get into her room, okay? I wanna see what's in her backpack."

"...Even for you, that's a little creepy."

Wally sat back, exasperated by his friend's lack of enthusiasm. "No, you don't _get it_. You know that old saying, 'you can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse'? Same thing. This is a _golden opportunity_to finally get some dirt on her!"

Robin stared at him. "You think I don't have dirt on her. I'm hurt, KF, I really am."

Wally glared. "Are you going to help me or not?"

After a long, silent moment in which Wally was certain Robin would refuse, he shrugged and closed the textbook he was highlighting. "Let's go."

-x-x-x-

The room was sparsely furnished, only with standard issue Justice League furniture. There was a single knit blanket on the bed and a pillow without a pillowcase. No posters, no pictures, nothing that would indicate the room belonged to Artemis.

Except for a worn canvas rucksack sitting on the desk chair.

"There you are," Robin said, waving his friend into the room and flicking on the light. "Let's take a look so I can get back to my homework."

"C'mon, don't tell me you weren't glad for a study break."

"I_ wasn't_, I have a test tomorrow. If I fail, I'm coming for you."

"You won't_ fail_, you're the effing Boy Wonder. Now, what do we have here," Wally said, opening the drawstring under the rucksack's flap. He carried it over to the bed as he did so, and dumped the contents out on the blanket. Out fell three standard spiral notebooks-apparently, Artemis had Algebra II/Trigonometry, English II Honors, and French III on either Tuesdays or Wednesdays, depending on her homework style-which Wally stacked and set to the side. "Now, the good stuff."

Robin picked through the pile and pulled out a tube of shimmery pale pink lip gloss. "Huh. She always struck me as a Chapstick kinda girl," he said, filing the information away for later.

As they sorted through the contents of the backpack, they found a midsize drawstring bag sitting under a pair of gym shoes. "Aha, this must be it," Wally said, holding it up to test the weight. "I bet it's drugs. Cocaine or speed, maybe."

"Nah, Artie's not the type," Robin said dismissively. "I think it's make-up, and she's secretly a girl."

"But we already found the lip gloss, why would she have_ more_ in its own bag?"

"Women are strange creatures," Robin said, leaning back on his palms. "Just open it, the suspense is killing me."

Wally pulled open the pouch and squinted to see inside. Brow furrowed, he poured the contents out onto the bed in the same inconsiderate manner as the rest of her backpack's contents had been treated. "What the..."

"Oh my god..."

Robin burst out in laughter.

"What? Do you even know what this is?"

"She-ahahaha, she- Was_ not_ expecting that, ahahahah-" Robin fought to regain control of himself, and sat up again. "She_ knits_, KF. See?" He held up the shapeless mass attached to four sticks. "It's the toe of a sock."

Wally squinted. "Huh. So, wait. She... What? That's her big secret?" He folded his arms. "Lame."

"Thanks, Wally. I'll be sure to cross you off the Christmas presents list."

They both turned to the door and stood up quickly. Artemis pushed herself off the door frame and took a step into the room. "Really, guys? My _backpack_? Is nothing sacred anymore?"

Robin held up his hands. "I'm under duress. That yarn is very nice, though-is it wool? Alpaca?"

Artemis shook her head with an amused smirk. "Bamboo, actually. And don't be a kiss ass, it's unbecoming. You're free to go."

"_Thank_ you. I'll be studying for my sociology test that I'm _going to fail_ if you need me," he said, shooting a pointed look at Wally before leaving.

"So. Satisfied?"

Wally studied her warily, trying to gauge how badly he was about to be beaten for his transgressions.

She snorted at his terrified silence and moved to clean up the mess he'd made. "Looks like you're out of luck, Kid Mouth. I usually keep my cocaine in that pouch. My dealer's just out of town this week so I haven't picked any up."

He stared. "You... Really?"

She punched him in the shoulder without fanfare and turned to repack her bag. "You're gullible. Get out of my room."

Wally lingered for a moment too long, watching her carefully wind up the ball of blue-green yarn that had fallen on the floor.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, ma'am. I'm out," he said quickly, racing out of the room and closing the door with a wind-powered bang behind him.

_She_ knits._ That's it. Damn._

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaldur and Artemis seem like they could-and should-be good friends. I don't _ship_ them, but the way Artemis rags on Wally for being immature, and the way Kaldur just _is_, makes it seem like they'd have a lot to talk about. That, and he'd be very consistent about having her back, which she would also appreciate.

Anyway. Next oneshot, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own sticks and strings.

* * *

><p><em>Make One (Friend, that is)<em>

The Cave infirmary was quiet this time of night, the only sound the breathing of two teenagers. Both appeared to be at rest, one actually asleep, and the other calmly reading a book. The conscious one's eyes flickered up from the pages ever so often to the one on the bed, studying her carefully for a minute before drifting back to what they had been doing.

The one on the bed shifted, groaning softly, and attempted to move off the mattress.

Kaldur calmly settled his book face down over his knee, one hand reaching out to stop her. "That would not be wise," he advised gently, rubbing her shoulder until she relaxed and laid back down. "The drugs in your system would most likely prevent you from keeping your balance for long if you move quickly."

She sighed and leaned into his palm. "What time is it," she asked groggily. "How long was I out?"

"It is just after eleven at night, and you have been unconscious since at least three in the afternoon our time. M'gann called your mother on your cell phone when we returned to the Cave. Batman and Black Canary's orders are that you are to stay here for the next couple of days, at least until you are able to walk without aid."

Artemis frowned, and sat up slowly, her movements stiff. "Goddamn," she exhaled, resting her elbows on her thighs. "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Cheshire's poison," Kaldur supplied helpfully, his hand dropping back to his unoccupied knee. "You sustained a heavy dose. It may have managed a small amount of injury to your muscular system-we will have to keep an eye on it for a day or so to be sure."

Artemis frowned deeper and rolled her shoulders. "So I'm out...how long, then?"

"Black Canary said it is too soon to know," Kaldur said apologetically. "She speculated perhaps a week or two of rest, and then you could start back with a reduced training schedule."

"Bull," Artemis spat tiredly, moving to swing her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm fine."

"Artemis, do not do this to yourself. You need rest," Kaldur implored, laying a hand over hers. "Please, for my own worries if not yourself."

Artemis studied him carefully before scooting herself back to the headboard. Kaldur reached to adjust a pillow behind her. "Thanks," she exhaled, offering him a small apologetic smile. "Sorry about being a bitch a second ago."

"It is fine," he said dismissively. "You are in pain. I do not take it personally."

She shrugged. "Still. Why aren't you at home?"

"It was past M'gann's bedtime, and I volunteered to stay," Kaldur said simply, his lips turning upward at the mention of their green teammate. "She was quite worried for you."

"Sweetheart," Artemis accused. "It's going to get her killed one day."

Kaldur frowned, but didn't ask her meaning. "Do you need anything," he asked instead.

Her fingers twitched aimlessly, and she looked around. "Mmm, nope. Wait, actually, if you could get my backpack out of my room, my key's are in my-"

Kaldur reached beside his chair and produced the worn canvas rucksack. "Robin had a suspicion you might ask for it. He said to tell you not to shoot him for breaking in."

Artemis smiled and shook her head. "Thoughtful little bastard," she muttered, accepting the pack and resting it against her leg to rifle through it. She pulled a drawstring bag from the interior and set the pack down next to the bed, one hand pulling open the bag.

Picking up his book, Kaldur watched quietly as she fished two sticks interconnected by cords and bearing two fabric pouches on them. Strings trailed from each pouch into the bag, where two odd bulges still rested.

She glanced over and caught his curious look. "Knitting," she explained, twisting her finger around one strand of yarn and poking her right needle through a loop on the left.

"I did not know you were a knitter," he said mildly, pleasantly surprised to find her hobbies weren't all justice-related.

"Really? I thought Kid Mouth would have the whole team on my case about it by now," Artemis said, distracted by the increasing speed of her clicking needles. "If you want the whole Justice League to know something, just tell it to Wally."

Kaldur shook his head. "He means well," he said, unsure why he was trying to make excuses. She didn't appear to be in a sour mood, and was incapacitated enough so that her committing murder was unlikely. "That looks fairly complex."

She shrugged. "No more than reading Atlantean, I guess," she said, nodding to his book without slowing in her motions. "It's basically doing the same thing over and over. It's calming."

"We could all use more of that," Kaldur agreed quietly, his book forgotten in favor of watching her fingers work. "How long have you known how?"

"Since I was...about eight or nine, I guess. A neighbor taught me."

Kaldur nodded absently, not quite sure what to say. "...What are you making?"

"Socks. Testing out a new method, and I'm not sure if I like this better or the old way. I mean, this is good for 'second sock syndrome'-not wanting to knit the second sock after the first one's finished-but it takes longer than just knitting one. And you have to keep track of two strings, which is a pain."

"It would seem they both have their advantages and disadvantages," Kaldur noted.

Artemis laughed softly, her fingers never ceasing movement. "Leave it to you to make my dumb hobby sound diplomatic."

"If you enjoy it, then I doubt it can be called 'dumb'."

"Tell that to the guys on the bus. Someone asked if I was pregnant the other day just because I was knitting in pastels." She scowled and knit a little faster. "Ticks me off. I can wear pastels if I want to."

Kaldur smiled. "I am certain I would not have the aptitude for it, myself. But it is rather amazing watching you. You are very talented."

She smiled back at him, a brilliantly pleased and grateful one he'd never seen before. Briefly, he wondered at the side effects of the medication Canary had injected into the younger blonde's arm. "How on earth are you single."

Kaldur laughed, and didn't answer. "Are you knitting for yourself, or someone else," he asked instead.

"Oh, just me. Not that I need another pair of socks, I have tons. They're great quick things to keep me from going out and beating the shit out of someone." She sighed. "I'd like to have that kimono I've been working on with me, it's a little more intricate and distracting, but alas. This'll have to do."

"Perhaps Robin can be persuaded to retrieve it for you tomorrow."

Artemis smiled and shrugged. "I'm not sure I want him in my house. He'd be tempted to snoop into things."

"I believe he would respect whatever you wished him to stay out of," Kaldur suggested. "He has been known to restrain himself."

Artemis didn't answer. She performed some highly intricate maneuver with her needles and ended up on the other side of her socks, working across in the opposite direction. "I'm fine," she said suddenly, laying her knitting in her lap. "You know, if you feel like going to bed or heading home or whatever."

Kaldur shook his head dismissively. "I would rather stay, if you do not wish me to leave. For myself-I would worry endlessly if I were not here."

Artemis smiled. "Yeah, well. I'll most likely be asleep soon, because whatever Canary injected me with probably included a sedative of some kind, so you can leave as soon as I-" She was cut off by a large, sudden yawn, and blinked owlishly at the space before her. "Wow. Little sooner than I thought. Anyway, if it makes you feel better, stick around until I drift off? I don't want to keep you up."

"That sounds like a good compromise," Kaldur allowed, watching her settle down into the pillows.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the clicking of Artemis's needles gradually slowing until it stopped altogether, and she laid it in her lap again. "Mmm, Kal?"

He looked up from his book curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"Thanks for staying," she mumbled, rolling onto her side and letting her eyes fall shut.

Kaldur stayed still until he was sure she was asleep, and then reached forward and rolled up her knitting into the drawstring bag. He placed it in the top of the rucksack leaning against the side of the bed and stood, sticking the bookmark M'gann had given him in the spine before setting it on his chair.

He wandered to the door, intent on getting something to eat and perhaps a cup of coffee-he didn't plan on going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
